Wedding Night 2
by ShiverBoo
Summary: I love you, he said and it pained Hermione because she didn't think she could say it back just yet. I know, she grinned. COMPLETE!
1. The Hopistal

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters or the places used in this fanfiction. We do own the plot and would hope that no one would sink so low as to steal it.**

**A/N: This is the first of FIFTEEN chapters! They are short like last time, but the more reviews we get, the more often we update.**

**Enjoy!**

**I. The Hopistal**

"Jaz, get down here," Draco yelled.

A girl of three with curly blonde locks and chocolate brown eyes stumbled into the kitchen. "Yes, daddy?" she asked sweetly.

"Get your coat, honey, we need to take mummy to the hospital," Draco said, giving his daughter the coat and helping her put it on.

"The hopistal?" Jaz asked.

"Yes, mummy's going to have a baby, and she's going to have it in the car if you don't hurry."

Jasmine zipped up her coat and smiled up at her father. "Good girl," he said, gathering her up in his arms and taking her out to the car.

Draco hated driving the Muggle piece of trash that Hermione favored but seeing as she couldn't even fit behind the steering wheel he had to drive. He finished putting Jaz in the car seat and got into the driver's side of the car.

"Mirrors, brake to shift, seat belt," Hermione was explaining to Draco as if he was in Driver's Ed.

"I know, Hermione," he said irritably. He put the car into gear and drove out the long drive from Malfoy Manor and through the gate towards the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital about a half an hour later with Draco driving fast and when they arrived Draco helped Hermione out of the car before unbuckling Jaz and lifting her up to rest on his hip while he used his other arm to help his wife.

"I'm fine, Draco, you don't have to help me," Hermione said, pulling her arm from his.

"Now is not the time to go Gryffindor on me, Granger," he said, grabbing her arm again. She gave in, knowing that he was angry by the use of her maiden name. They walked to the desk at the lobby where Hermione was immediately put into a wheel chair (well, whatever you can call a wheel chair without wheels that hovers to the place you want to go) and taken to her room.

Draco followed behind her but since Jaz wasn't allowed in the delivery room, he had to stay out in the hallwith her. Jaz pulled on the collar of her father's robe. "Daddy?" she said.

"Yeah, Jazzy?" he asked.

"Why do you call mummy Granger?"

Draco shook his head. "That was her name before she married me. It's an old habit to call her that."

Jaz looked confused and Draco laughed. "It's only when she makes me angry that I do it," he said.

"Why were you mad at mummy?"

"Because I was worried about her," Draco said, and then he stood dumbstruck at his words. He _was _worried about her.

"Why?" Jaz asked; the child with never-ending questioning.

"I thought she might hurt herself if I didn't help her," Draco said, still trying to voice the epiphany that he had just had.

"I don't want mummy hurt," Jaz said sadly.

"Me neither, Jazzy," Draco said, and it was the truth.

**A/N: As you can see, the sequel takes place about four years after the last one ended. We hope you're liking it so far.**

**Also, since you people were so patient with the first Wedding Night, we have actually written Lemons in this one, unlike the other that has none and just a bunch of innuendos.**

**Reviews are good incentive to update!**

**Lemons and Chocolate Spoons**

**Brittany and Amber**


	2. Caleb

**Disclaimer: We're poor, we don't own anything.**

**A/N: Well, it's good to see that you are all liking it so far! More reviews and we will be happier though. Happy faster updates!**

**Enjoy!**

**II. Caleb**

"It's a boy," the nurse said out the door to Draco.

"Hear that, Jaz, you have a little brother," Draco said and stood up, leading Jaz into the room.

Hermione was sitting in the hospital bed with a bundle of blankets in her arms looking down on her son lovingly and smiling as she played with his small fingers.

Draco led Jaz to the other half of their family and lifted her up to see her brother.

"What's his name?" Jaz asked.

"Caleb," Hermione and Draco both said. They had already agreed that that was what a boy would be named.

"Hi, Caleb," Jaz said to her little brother.

Draco looked at his children and smiled. Then he looked to his wife with the same smile. She was looking at their children as well. Then she looked up at him with her smile—the one that he loved but rarely saw—and he could finally put into words what his epiphany was.

He bent down close to Hermione's ear and whispered, "Hermione, I love you."

Hermione looked up at him with complete surprise, ignoring the children that she had just been so affectionate to. "You what?" she asked, not sure she had heard him right.

"I love you," he said, completely steady, holding his eyes with hers.

Hermione looked very confused while thoughts were running through her mind. He had of course said this before but it had always been when she was in her _other _form, never had it been when she was normal, non-modified Hermione. She had always hoped that this day would come, the day that he loved her as much as she loved him.

Despite the horrible way that their relationship had started, they had gotten along pretty well after they had the conversation about looks and personality. Draco was a great father and Hermione envied Jaz in that she got all his care and affection. And now with their second child born—a boy who looked incredibly like his father—Draco had finally said those three little words to the real her. She cherished these words and wanted to savour them as long as she could but somehow she just couldn't believe that they were the truth.

Hermione hung her head and looked back down to her son. "You don't love me, not the real me," she said sadly.

He moved quicker than she could have imagined and before she knew it, Draco's lips were pushed against hers. Her eyes flew wide open in shock. He was kissing her, _her,_ he had never kissed _her _before.

"Eww, Mummy and Daddy are kissy facing," Jaz complained.

Draco pulled away from the kiss and laughed at his daughter. Then he gave Jaz a kiss on the forehead. "We can be kissy face all we want," he said in a childish voice.

Hermione smiled as Draco began tickling Jaz and Jaz screamed for mercy. She looked at her small blonde son in her arms and then back up to his father and back down to him. She leaned down and whispered to the sleeping child, "Gods, I hope you grow up to be like your father."

Draco stopped his tickling of their daughter when Jaz threatened that she would soil her skirt. He looked back up at Hermione and asked if he could hold their son, Hermione said 'yes' with a smile and handed him over.

"Draco," Hermione whispered and Draco looked at her with a questioned glance. Hermione stuck out her finger and curled it in a 'come hither' action. Draco stooped down so his ear was level with her mouth. "You say you love me? You have to prove it to me," she whispered softly.

He looked her in the eye. "How?" he asked, genuinely wanting to know why she didn't believe him and what he had to change it.

"Make love to me," she said, expecting some snide remark about them already having children and being married for four and a half years or some rubbish like that.

But he just kissed her softly again on the lips and said, "I will. In a month of course," he amended. Then he kissed her again and stood back up, rocking their son in his arms.

Hermione fell asleep to the sight and for once thought that life might just be perfect after all.

**A/N: Hmmm... but is it perfect?**

**Lemons and Love and Vanilla Forks!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	3. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: Has never and will never be ours!**

**A/N: Thank you for all the good feedback, we thought that maybe you guys wouldn't like this because it is slightly different from the other one, but you seem to be enjoying it.**

**Enjoy!**

**III. "I'm sorry…"**

Hermione was released from St. Mungo's the next morning. She insisted on driving home even over Draco's protests. "Just hold Caleb!" she scolded him. "I can drive!"

Draco shut up and sat back in his seat, doing his best to not fret over his wife. Soon, Jaz began her never-ending string of questions and Draco preoccupied his thought with his daughter.

"Why is he so little?" Jaz was asking as they pulled into Malfoy Manor.

"All babies are little, Jazzy," Draco explained.

"I was never _that _little!" Jaz exclaimed proudly. "I've always been a big gurl!"

Draco smiled and looked down at Caleb, remembering a time when Jasmine had been that little.

"You did grow up fast, Jasmine," Hermione sighed as she stopped the car.

Draco looked over at her. "I was thinking the same thing."

They both got out of the car and Hermione helped Jasmine out from her car seat. As soon as they were inside, Jasmine went straight to her room to play with her many toys, Draco laid Caleb down in the nursery, and Hermione retreated to the library.

Draco found her hidden behind an old text and wasn't surprised when she failed to acknowledge him. He cleared his throat to get her attention, and she jerked the book down.

"Sorry," she murmured. "You know how I get when I read."

"Not a problem," he said, sitting down across from her. They sat in silence for a while, simply staring at each other. Then Hermione suddenly broke the silence.

"Why a month?" she asked, clearly nervous of the subject.

Draco looked at her in confusion. "A month…?" he wondered aloud.

"You said you would sleep with me in a month. Why that long?" she blurted out quickly.

"Oh! Well…didn't you say that women couldn't, you know, have sex for at least a month afterwards?"

Hermione sat there shocked for a minute as she realized what had happened.

"Draco, I lied."

"What?" he asked, clearly taken aback.

"I lied. After Jazzy was born, you came to me and I really didn't want to be used so I told you that."

"Used?" Draco asked.

"Draco, it's not all that great having to change your appearance every night just to satisfy your horny husband," Hermione admitted.

"So, you made all that stuff up?" he asked.

"Not exactly. As a Muggle, a woman wouldn't be able to for at least a month because she would have to heal. But at St. Mungo's…Well, we _are _magic. They heal all of that in seconds. I honestly didn't expect for you to buy it, Draco."

Draco leaned back in his chair. "Wow."

Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry."

Draco blinked. "No. I'm—I'm sorry. I realize how badly I've treated you."

Hermione stared at him in shock. "What?"

"Making you change every night. Moving you here after Lucius died and passed this place onto me. Coming to you, expecting my desires fulfilled. I've treated you like a Mud—" Draco stopped suddenly as he realized what he had almost said.

Hermione brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I see…" she muttered. "I'm still a Mudblood to you." She stood to leave but Draco stopped her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry! Habit, you know. Like me calling you Granger yesterday. Please, let me make it up to you. Tonight."

Hermione looked at him with a half smile. "Habit," she laughed.

Draco looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I'm just remembering you about five or six years ago. You've changed," she explained. She smiled at Draco's hopeful look. "Tonight," she agreed before grabbing her book and slipping out of the door.

**A/N: Déjà vu?**

**Lemons and Loveand Chocolate Spoons!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	4. Checking the Statues

**Disclaimer: It's not ours. We don't own the characters, we do own the plot and would appreciate it if it was not emulated.**

**A/N: Sorry, no lemons in this chapter, in fact, I think it's still a couple more chapters, but I swear it will be worth it.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**IV. Checking the Statues**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Later that day Draco found Hermione in the nursery. She had just picked Caleb up and was walking over to the rocking chair in the corner.

When she stated to unbutton her blouse, Draco realized that she was feeding Caleb. He leaned in the doorway, not making his presence known, just silently observing his wife.

Hermione started singing softly a Muggle tune about a twinkling star. Then she laughed and started talking to Caleb. "You are more like your father than I thought. He seems to have a strange fascination with my breasts as well. I just don't understand it, they're not that special." She paused and took a breath. "I just wish I could tell him how I really feel, but just because he realized that the non-modified me isn't so bad doesn't mean that he loves me. I just have to make sure before I surrender my heart to him." She made a small laugh. "I wish you understood what I was saying, but you and your sister are the only company I have. I'm completely alone in this huge house. Sometimes it's nice to read and stuff, but I miss my friends and I don't think Draco realized that. He hasn't let me out of the house for the last three months and I barely ever see my friends anymore because they can never come here. I know it's horrible to say but I don't think he understands because he doesn't have as close of friends as me, no real friends that he misses when he's away from them for a long time. I don't think he's actually ever loved anyone before, which is why I doubt his love now, I know what I feel for him is genuine though; I just can't let him know that yet. I can't let him break my heart." She stopped and Draco could see the tears in her eyes. His heart went out to her, he wanted to comfort her and tell her that all that she said was true, that he did love her—he knew—and that he wouldn't break her heart.

He couldn't let her know that he had heard her though; she would kill him, no joke.

"Are you done down there?" Hermione asked Caleb. He detached from her nipple and Hermione brought him back to his crib. "I love you, Caleb, good night." She turned around and began buttoning up her shirt. Draco thought that this would be the time to make a graceful retreat.

He backed up away from the door and straight into a statue that fell over and crashed. Hermione looked up from her buttoning to see her husband sprawled on the floor lying over a crashed statue. She looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He looked up guiltily through his halo of blonde locks. "I…er…I was just passing and…"

Hermione smiled. "Were you ogling me?" she asked, trying to sound offended.

Draco smirked. "Maybe." He couldn't let her know that he heard her whispered words of confession, but he could tell a half-truth.

"Well, stop that, I don't appreciate it," Hermione said in a half sarcastic manner.

"I'm married to you, luv, I can ogle you all I want," Draco said. Hermione huffed and turned her back on him, walking down the hall and finishing the last button as she turned the corner towards the kitchen.

Draco then began taking into account everything she had said to Caleb. She never said that she loved him but she said that her feelings were genuine. She also said that she was afraid that he would break her heart, which led him to believe that she did actually love him.

He then took a deep breath as he was hit with the reality of it.

She loved him.

But she didn't trust him enough to tell him so. That hurt him, somewhere deep on his chest, that she still didn't trust him enough after all of their years of marriage.

But, he supposed, he was an arse about everything up to this point in the marriage, so if he were in her position, he probably wouldn't trust him either.

He wanted to know badly how he could earn that trust. He wanted to hear her say the words that she felt. He wanted them so bad.

"Daddy, why are you lying on the floor?" Jaz asked in a concerned voice.

"Er…just checking the…stability of the…er…statues."

"You're weird," Jaz said happily.

"I know," Draco laughed, getting up off the floor and repairing the statue with a quick spell.

**A/N: Sorry, I had to use that 'you're weird' from Donnie Darko. If anyone has not seen that movie, I suggest you go watch it...right now!**

**Lemons and Love and Strawberry Sporks**

**Brittany and Amber**


	5. The Spell and Hiccups

**Disclaimer: It is still not ours (shocking).**

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I want to personally thank Classic Movie Lover for being so helpful in pointing out to us that we have a few spelling and grammatical errors that I intend to fix.**

**Enjoy!**

**V. The Spell and Hiccups**

"Draco, what are you doing?"

As Draco caught Hermione in the hall that went between the kitchen and the dining room, he finally decided that she needed to know the truth; she needed to know who he really was.

As her soft body was smashed against the wall by his hard one, he bent and whispered three words into her ear.

"I hate it."

"Hate what?" Hermione asked, concern falling over her features, hoping it wasn't Caleb that he hated.

"I hate our relationship," he said firmly, holding her immobile against the wall.

"I knew it," Hermione said, a small cry tearing from her throat. "I knew you couldn't possibly love me—"

"I do love you," he said. "I hate our relationship."

"Please make sense, Draco," she said, not uncomfortable with the position they were in.

"I hate it," he started again. "It's the same thing every day, it's monotonous, routine, I—I hate it! I don't want a scheduled time of the day that we go out, a certain place where we can kiss, certain days that we make love. I want a relationship without all of that rigidity. I want to be able to do this when I want," he said softly, staring down at her mouth before pressing his slightly against hers, waiting for her to refuse. When she sighed softly he took that as motive to continue and soon he was plundering her mouth, taking what he wanted but giving in return.

He pulled away before things could get out of hand. "I want you right now, Hermione, but I can wait until tonight if you wish it."

Hermione looked deep into his desire-filled eyes. "How do I know you've really changed?" she asked.

"I can show you," he said.

"How?"

"The spell," he said softly. "You remember what I turned into before, don't you?"

Hermione fought down the painful memory. "Yes," she said.

"So," he said happily, backing away from her. "Do the spell."

Hermione hesitantly pulled her wand out of her robes, hoping he wasn't what he had been before. She muttered the incantation with closed eyes.

When she opened her lids, she saw just Draco standing there and thought that she had missed.She thenlooked closer and saw the subtle changes in his features. He was shorter, more boyish. His features less harsh, softer angles than his usual aristocratic ones. But what go her was the eyes; they were smouldering with passion, desire and love.

A cry tore from her throat as she reversed the spell.

"A far cry from before, eh?" he said.

"Very," she said in a soft squeak.

In a moment she was back in his embrace, back against the wall, a silent question in his eyes.

To his question, she nodded. "Take me, Draco. I want you, too."

"Not here," he said. "Surely you must want a bed."

"No, Draco, here. I'm sick of it as well, I enjoy feeling desired without spells and it makes it so much more exciting in a hall rather than in a boring old bed."

Draco was getting turned on by her words and he was already incredibly hard. He looked around. "There isn't much room on the floor—"

She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Draco, I want it against the wall. We've never done it that way before, but I'm sure we'll manage."

Draco smirked. "Milady, you are naughty."

"As are you, Milord," she said, pulling off his buttons one by one and tearing his shirt free of his pants.

Draco once more caught her lips as he slipped the straps of the green sundress she wore off her shoulders and pushed it to her hips. He kneaded and skimmed his fingers across her breasts, watching in delight as the sensitive nipples hardened with anticipation.

"Whatcha doing?" came a bright voice from down the hall. The fog in Draco's mind cleared as he noticed his daughter. He hastily shoved Hermione's dress back up to cover her. "Caleb's crying for mummy," Jaz said.

Hermione gasped and tore away from Draco, fixing her dress straps as she walked through the dining room towards the stairs.

Jaz walked up to Draco and pulled on his pant leg. "What were you and mummy doing?" she asked.

Oh gods, he wasn't ready to have a sex talk with his three year old. "We were, er…she had the hiccups. I was helping her get rid of them."

"Mmmkay!" she smiled brightly and Draco was damned glad she believed him. She was too smart for her age. "Can you take me for a ride on Blackie?" she asked.

"Sure honey, can you give me about five minutes though, I need to take a shower." _A cold one. _"You can have Jack help you until I get out there."

"Mmmkay!" she smiled again and walked out the doors to the stable that held her little mare, Blackie.

**A/N: Damn, why did Jaz have to come along and interupt them?**

**Lemons and Love and Chocolate Spoons!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	6. Mrs Malfoy

**Disclaimer: We don't own Draco Malfoy (Though we wish we did). We don't own Hermione Granger. We do own Caleb, Chrissy, Jack and Jasmine. We don't own Malfoy Manor or any other people or persons mentioned in this fanfiction.**

**A/N: I think this is the second to the shortest chapter in this story. But, if you are nice and leave a lot of reviewsthan I can promise the next chapter--which is the longest in the story--will be up tomorrow.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**VI. Mrs. Malfoy**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Draco left the shower, he quickly dressed in riding clothes. He made a detour on his way to the back doors and passed by the nursery. Hermione was sitting with Caleb who was asleep in her lap. She must have heard him because she looked up at him and pressed a finger to her lips, signalling him to be quiet.

He obeyed and resigned himself to just watch as the mother laid her son down to bed. Hermione left the room and quietly shut the door behind her. She took Draco by the hand and they walked down the stairs together—something they had never done before.

"Are you going riding?" she asked.

"How did you guess?" smirked Draco as he looked down at his apparel.

Hermione bowed her head. She had actually hoped to continue their activities, perhaps in privacy this time.

"Jaz asked me to take her. You're welcome to join us," he offered.

Hermione shook her head. "I should be nearby for Caleb," she explained.

"You know, Chrissy was hired for a reason."

"I'd rather care for Caleb right now. He's so young. Chrissy can watch over Jaz, she's a handful herself," Hermione said with a smile.

"Well, you know where to find us if you change your mind," he reminded her before he left for the stables. Hermione watched as he left and felt a strange sadness creep over her. The house was quiet and that unnerved her. She felt utterly alone.

"Chrissy?" she called out, against her better judgement. Soon, a young blonde girl wearing a white uniform was in front of her.

"Yes, ma'am?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Watch Caleb for me, will you? He's asleep and I'm just going down to the stables for a bit, all right?"

Chrissy nodded. "Not a problem, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione smiled at the name and left the Manor's walls.

**A/N: Hmm...I wonder what could happen in the stables...**

**Chocolate Lemons!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	7. The Stables

**Disclaimer: The characters and the milieu that we use in this story, just the plot and some characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**VII. The Stables**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Hermione entered the barn where they kept their horses she was met with the strong scent of hay and manure. At first she nearly gagged, it had been a long while since she had visited the stables and she was unused to the strong smell. As she adjusted to the odour she was able to search for her family.

Instead of her husband and daughter she found the stable boy, Jack, loading hay for the horses' feed.

"Hello," she greeted. She noticed how Jack seemed to be shocked that she was there.

"The mysterious Mrs. Malfoy," he joked. "Out of the Manor, I see." Hermione nodded proudly. She didn't appreciate his tone. "Don't take offence, ma'am. I only meant that I've missed you down here. The horses take a great liking to you."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I was fond of this place before."

"And now?"

"Caleb. I need to care for him. Perhaps later, when he can communicate his needs to Chrissy, I will have time to ride again." Jack nodded his approval of the suggestion. "Jack, where are my husband and daughter?"

"They took Blackie, Miss Malfoy's mare, and Prince, Mr. Malfoy's prize, out for a nice ride around the grounds. If you're in the mood, I can set up Ella for you." He motioned over to where Hermione's favourite horse stayed.

"No, I'd rather not. I'll wait for them here. I'll visit some of the horses."

Jack nodded and went back to his task. Hermione crossed the barn to Ella and let herself in the gate. When Ella noticed her owner's presence she turned and whinnied, lovingly tucking her nose into Hermione's neck.

Hermione patted Ella on the head and stayed with her for a while before moving onto the other horses. She had seen two others when she heard the trotting steps of Draco and Jaz's horses.

By the time she had made her way out of the pen, Draco and Jaz had both dismounted. Draco was teasing his daughter, insisting that he had won the race, but Jasmine was not going to give up her title very easily. She had always won before.

"I won, Daddy," she laughed as she undid her helmet and tossed it into a pile of gear.

"I really think that I won, Jazzy," he insisted.

"Nu-uh!"

Draco pretended to ponder the matter. "Maybe you were a nose ahead…" he said.

"Yeah! I was. See? I won!" She jumped up in joy, but her footing missed and she fell into a pile of mud. "Eww…" she said as she stood. She tried to dust the mud off, but it clung to her clothes. "Daddy…" she whined.

"Now, Jasmine," he scolded. "Don't whine. Go into the house and have Chrissy help you."

Jaz stomped her feet as she headed away. Hermione had to suppress a giggle as she watched her daughter pout all the way to the house. When she peeked back around a hay pile to where her husband had been, he was gone. She frowned and looked around for him.

Suddenly something grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her around. She fell back into a wall of hay and then saw Draco smirking down at her.

"There you are!" she laughed. Draco kissed her roughly and grabbed a handful of her hair in his fist. Some of the hay came with it as well, but it went ignored. "Draco," she gasped.

"Hermione, I want you now. Here. Jaz isn't around this time." His eyes were darkened with lust.

"Jack is," she reminded him. He swore and then left her standing by the hay pile. She watched him leave her sight but stayed where she was. A few moments later she was relieved to see Draco returning.

"Jack's gone," he said quickly as he covered her lips with his own again. He broke the kiss and dragged Hermione with him until he found an empty stall. There was hay and straw all across the floor, but it was otherwise clean.

"You can't be serious," Hermione said as she looked at it.

Draco smirked. "We've never done it before." He pulled her in and shut the gate behind him. He pushed her against the wall of the stable. He knew that he had told her that he would make love to her, but this was not the time to do it. He wanted her fast and hard and full of passion, and judging by the look in her eyes, so did she.

Draco's lips descended on hers and she gave out a moan, "Draco," into his lips.

"Hermione," he said softly, then took her mouth more roughly, letting her know that this was not going to be sweet and sensual sex. He didn't want that right now.

Draco pushed his hips into hers and kept his mouth on hers as he pulled down the straps of her dress, letting them fall and pushing the dress to her waist. They were now in a similar position to the one that they had adopted in the hall before Jaz had interrupted them. Draco lowered his head and took a nipple into his mouth, making Hermione let out a hiss in pleasure.

Draco took his time laving at her nipple before moving to the other. He unzipped the back of her dress and pushed it the rest of the way over her hips, letting it pool on the straw-covered floor by her feet. Hermione's hands were in his hair, pulling him closer to her breasts, smashing his face into the soft pillows. Draco's hands moved down and when he slipped a finger inside her she moaned out loud, she was too caught up by what he was doing that she didn't even notice that she was nearly naked and he was still fully dressed.

"Hermione," he said softly.

"Mmm, what?" she asked, smiling as he removed her knickers.

"Undress me, love," he said and she opened her eyes to look down at him. She took her hands out of his hair, freeing him from his pleasurable prison. Her hands spread across his chest, taking in the hard muscle under his shirt. He did have a great body. She then moved to the buttons and popped them open one by one. When she pushed the off-white garment over his shoulders, Draco leaned in for another kiss, he had to—it was like he would die without her mouth. Hermione's hands were then on his riding pants, undoing the buttons on the front, pushing the breeches down around his ankles along with his boxers, freeing his hardness which she then took in hand.

Draco let out a groan against her lips when he felt her small hand surround him. "Gods, Hermione," he said breathlessly. "I want you."

"I can tell," Hermione said with a smirk.

In the blink of an eye, Draco lifted her up and penetrated her with one sure stroke against the wooden wall. Hermione gasped in surprise and pleasure and wrapped her legs about his waist, pulling him in further.

As Draco thrust into her, again and again, sure strokes that set every nerve of her body of fire, Hermione had the sudden realization that this was the first time they had had sex. The first time that he had willingly taken her. The real her.

He wasn't pretending and Hermione wanted to tell him so bad that she loved him, but she could not give him her heart yet; it was still too delicate. She had loved him since Jaz was born and she could see how much of a loving father he was. A few days later was when he had finally submitted to her spell—so she could see the real him. After seeing the horrible image she cried for three days straight.

But that man was not the one that was with her now. This was her husband, her love. Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and smashed her lips to his. He was so sexy when he was pumping into her, setting her on fire like no one else could. Even when she hated him he still fuelled a passion that she thought she could never have with someone else.

Just then Draco sunk deep inside her, filling her and spilling his life-giving see and Hermione crashed over the edge with him, shuddering in his arms.

Hermione slowly slipped down his body, her feet regaining the earth. "That was—"

"I know," Draco smirked and then kissed her again, slower and sweeter this time. Tonight they would make love, tonight it would be slow and loving like she wanted it, but right now it was still light out and damn it, he wanted her again.

**A/N: Finally, the lemony freshness that you all wanted! **

**Strawberry Lemons**

**Brittany and Amber**


	8. One Step Closer to a Family

**Disclaimer: It still isn't ours.**

**A/N: This chapter is really short, but the next will be up soon.**

**Enjoy!**

**VIII. One Step Closer to a Family**

Jaz sat at the dinner table, looking at her parents in confusion. They never talked at dinner. It was usually a quiet affair of forks clinking against plates, the sound of chewing and swallowing.

Today they were talking, they were laughing and smiling at each other, something Jaz had not seen before. They were usually cold and reserved towards each other; they usually sat at opposite sides of the table. Tonight they were completely opposite of the usual.

It scared her a bit.

After dinner, they took the dishes off the table and went to the kitchen to wash them together. Daddy never did that, Daddy usually took Jaz to bed after dinner and read her a bedtime story. She walked into the kitchen after her parents and pull on her father's pant leg. "Daddy, it's time for my bedtime story," she said.

"Can you wait until I finished helping mummy?" he had the audacity to ask.

"Go ahead," her mother said to her father. "You can dry when you get back."

"You sure," he asked.

"I don't want you breaking your promises to Jaz just because a little has changed between us," she smiled and Jaz realized that mummy didn't want to take him away, mummy was going to share and that meant that she would have to share, too.

She wouldn't have Daddy as much, but at least now mummy would be part of the family.

**Strawberry Lemons!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	9. First Night Home

**Disclaimer: We don't own Draco, even though we wish we did. Jaz, Caleb, Chrissy and Jack are ours.**

**A/N: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter despite it being so short. This one is short as well. Sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

**IX. First Night Home**

"And they lived happily ever after," Draco finished and shut the book. He looked down at little girl in his lap and marvelled her resemblance to her mother, with the exception of the bright shade of her hair, she was her mother's clone.

Jaz had fallen asleep by the end of the story. Draco lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down softly. He kissed her forehead gently before leaving his daughter alone in the room, the door slightly open—just how she liked it.

When he went downstairs, the kitchen was deserted. All of the dishes were washed and dried and now sitting in the dish rack. Draco looked around for his wife, but was unable to find her. He searched the entire lower level before realizing that she may be waiting for him up in their room.

He was almost at their door when the baby began to cry. Draco growled and turned around. He had to quiet the baby, and quickly, so that Jasmine wouldn't wake up as well. He hurried to Caleb's room and picked up the newborn. It was hard to believe that this child was only two days old. Draco felt like he had been a part of the family—his family—for years. As Draco rocked the baby back to sleep he wondered where Hermione was. Surely, she would have come running to Caleb at his cries.

Suddenly, Draco became nervous. The only place that he hadn't checked was their room. Finally, Caleb was fast asleep once more. Draco laid him down and once again nearly ran out of the room. When he reached the door and opened it, he was able to breathe a sigh of relief because Hermione was lying on the bed, fast asleep.

Draco smiled. She had been waiting for him. She was dressed in only a brown lace bra and panty set that matched her hair and eyes and even accented her body's natural tan. She was above the covers, obviously meant to be in full view for him. Draco wanted her now more than ever.

But she was exhausted.

He let her sleep, and moved the blankets to cover her. Then he stripped and slid in underneath the blankets as well. He slipped a hand across her body and curled up behind her, resting his head near her neck, savouring their closeness—even though it meant no sex.

**A/N: We have finished our next story! It is called "Ditch" and will be posted after we finish posting this one.**

**You know you want to review...come on, just click the button and tell us what you think.**

**Butterscotch Lemons!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	10. More Hiccups

**Disclaimer: We do not own Draco or Hermione, pretty much everything else, including the plot, we do.**

**A/N: We're glad all of you liked the last chapter. I (Brittany) am typing Ditch right now, it is 59 pages written so maybe I'll be done by the time we are posting this story. Another short chapter for you all. I'm really sorry about the chapters being so short, the next one is longer, I promise.**

**Enjoy!**

**X. More Hiccups**

The next morning both Hermione and Draco were reluctant to get out of bed. Caleb had been unusually silent for a newborn during the night and they had had a restful night. Hermione was especially grateful for this after her exhausting first day back home from the hospital.

However, as they were softly whispering words of good morning, Caleb began a piercing scream. Hermione scrambled out of the warm bed and slipped a robe over her scantily clad body to which Draco groaned loudly. Hermione shushed him playfully then went to her son. Caleb, being too young to acknowledge the presence of his mother as calming, continued to scream until he was in his mother's arms, gently being rocked.

"Shhh," Hermione soothed as she let his whole hand wrap around her index finger. "Hush, little baby," she sang softly as his screams moved closer to loud cries. "Don't say a word." Soon Caleb was pacified and Hermione thought to feed him. She laid him back in the crib so that she could change out of the lacy set she had worn last night for her husband.

_Last night!_

Hermione suddenly realized that she must have fallen asleep on him. She was so embarrassed that she was having trouble going back into her room. She just stood above Caleb's crib, motionless until two hands wrapped around her waist and a head a pale blond hair tucked onto her shoulder. She smiled at the companionship.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep last night," she whispered. Draco spun her around and quickly had her against the nursery walls. He was kissing her neck while his hands explored under her robe.

"Draco!" she gasped. "_The nursery?_"

"You owe me," he growled.

"I am not doing this in front of my three-day-old son," she argued ad pushed him away. Draco sighed but then shrugged in agreement. How could he help it when he became maddened with lust, it was an animalistic reaction.

Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips before turning out to change. Draco followed a few seconds behind a said "Good morning," to Jasmine when he noticed her outside the nursery in the hall.

"Morning, Daddy," she said with a smile. He was almost in the safe haven of his room when Jaz spoke. "Mummy sure had been getting the hiccups a lot, huh Daddy?"

**A/N: Jaz is such a sweet little kid, isn't she?**

**Lemons and Strawberry Sporks**

**Brittany and Amber**


	11. Tutoring

**Disclaimer: The plot and characters that do not appear in the books are ours. Don't steal please.**

**A/N: All right, a short of longer chapter for you.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**XI. Tutoring**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How old were you when you started school?" Hermione asked Draco as they were getting ready for bed that night.

"Eleven, we all were," he stated the obvious.

"Didn't you have a tutor before though?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "I had a tutor when I turned six. Why?" he asked, turning to face her.

Hermione smiled. "Jasmine is only three; I suppose she _is _too young."

Draco shook his head. "I don't. With two parents like us, she should be taking advantage of her brains. She's really smart, Hermione. Perhaps we _should _get her a tutor."

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't want to take away her childhood, Draco."

"Of course not! Only a lesson or two a week to start. Just enough to give her a head start." He laughed. "She deserves a chance, Hermione. The worst thing is that she doesn't catch on and we decide to put this off for a few years. If you hadn't brought it up, I would have."

Hermione nodded. "How do we find a tutor?" she asked, slipping into bed.

Draco lay next to her. He kissed her and whispered. "Don't worry. I'll handle it." He shot a silencing charm at the door. "Now, love, I believe you owe me for last night and then this morning."

Hermione giggled. "I suppose so…"

"But," he said slowly as he trailed a hand over her figure underneath the covers. "It'll be different this time."

Hermione smiled. He was going to make love to the real her for the first time in their married lives. It was hard to imagine that before Caleb had been born they were only married out of duty and had sex for the sole reason of Draco's hormones.

She suddenly became aware of her body already responding to his touches. He slipped a hand under her large t-shirt and explored her bare flesh. His fingers skimmed her breasts, fuller from the baby's milk. Aware of their tenderness, Draco was gentle as h played with a nipple, grinning as he felt it go hard.

Draco pushed the covers off of Hermione and helped to remove her shirt. She had only panties on now. He had her lay back down and gently took her lips in a kiss. They had agreed that tonight would be slow and sensual; he had every intention on keeping it that way.

Draco pulled back from the kiss and then put his lips to her neck and shoulders. She moaned and h took her mouth again. His hands were tracing the curves of her body, fingering the roots of her hair, cupping her breasts.

She was running her hands down his chest and then she tucked a finger in on either side of his boxers. She quickly pulled them down and he moved out of them. She threw them on the floor.

Hermione wrapped her hand around his harness and he groaned in pleasure. A small smile crept upon her face at the idea of _her _making Draco Malfoy groan. Her smile faded when Draco kissed her again.

He dropped one hand between her legs and tore her remaining article of clothing off in one swift motion. Hermione decided that she would scold him later as he put his hand back between her legs. She tilted her head back into the pillows and let out a soft gasp. Draco took advantage of her exposed neck and lightly bit her skin leaving small red marks. In response, Hermione dug her nails into his back.

Sensing that they were both ready, Draco lowered himself to her entry and slowly pushed forward. The fit was perfect, as it always was, and Hermione moaned. As he had promised, he slowly made love to her and when she screamed out his name near the end, he couldn't think of a time when she had looked sexier.

When Draco's release came—right after her own—Hermione felt the familiar weight of him sinking into her. When he rolled off she edged closer to him and smiled when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Their post-sex stupor had left them both too tired to talk or move, so in silence they stayed by each other.

Moments later Hermione whispered a thank you to Draco for loving the real her but the only response was a light snore escaping from his slightly parted lips.

**A/N: Amber wrote the majority of this chapter. We hope you enjoyed it.**

**Lemons and Chocolate Spoons!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	12. I Know

**Disclaimer: We don't own Draco or Hermione. We own the rest of the characters mentioned thus far and the plot.**

**A/N: Reviews are a lovely thing to see when we get online, they make us feel so good that sometimes we update when we weren't planning on it. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**XII. I Know**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was alone in their room. Draco's spot was cold, so he hadn't been in bed for a while. Hermione stood up from the warmth of the blankets and searched the room for her discarded clothing. She found the remains of her panties and put it on her list of things to scold Draco for. She also picked up her T-shirt and tossed it in the hamper.

Quickly, she dressed and then checked on Caleb. He wasn't in his crib so he must have been with Draco; Jasmine was missing as well. As Hermione made her way down the stairs, the sound of laughing voices reached her ears. She saw, as she turned the corner, Jaz sitting on her father's lap holding Caleb. He was watching carefully.

When Jaz gave Caleb back to her father, Hermione decided to emerge. Draco smiled lovingly and Jasmine ran to her mother.

"Mummy!" she laughed as Hermione scooped her up in her arms and rested her daughter on her hip. "Good morning," Jaz smiled. Then her eyes lit up. "Guess what Daddy said I could do!"

"What?"

"Daddy said I could start school. Can I Mummy? Can I?" Jaz pleaded.

Hermione tilted her head. "Do you want to?" she asked.

Jaz grinned and nodded rapidly.

"Then yes, I suppose you can," Hermione 'decided.'

"Thank you, Mummy!" Jasmine smiled. She gave her mum a small kiss on the cheek and then squirmed to be put down. Hermione lowered until the three-year-olds shoes were flat on the ground. Jasmine ran out of the room and headed for the back door.

"Jasmine!" Hermione called after her daughter. "Where are you going?" she asked when the girl stopped and turned around.

"I want to tell Ruby that I get to go to school now," she yelled back, eager to visit her friend across the street.

"You know the rules, Jazzy, Chrissy has to go with you."

Jaz nodded and went off to find her sitter. Hermione went to Draco.

"He looks just like you," she sighed.

Draco was examining Caleb's hands. "He's so tiny."

"He didn't feel so _tiny _a few days ago," she laughed, remembering the painful birth in detail.

Draco smiled and kissed her. "I love you," he said and it pained Hermione because she didn't think she could say it back just yet.

"I know," she grinned.

Draco looked back to Caleb downhearted. What was it that would earn her love? Suddenly, Hermione's conversation with their son came to his mind and he knew.

**A/N: Hmmm... I wonder what it is... Well, I know, but I know you are all wondering.**

**And tell us your thoughts on GoF as well! We saw it at the IMAX and it was awesome. And Draco in the black suit at the World Cup...hot!**

**Lemons and Forks**

**Brittany and Amber**


	13. Earning Her Love

**XIII. Earning Her Love**

"Come on," Draco urged a few days later. "We have to go."

"Where?" she demanded.

"It's a surprise," he said…again. Hermione didn't want to go with him for some reason. "I know you'll like it," he tried to coax her into leaving the Manor.

But Hermione hadn't left the grounds, aside from Caleb's birth, in almost four months. She couldn't imagine why he suddenly wanted her to leave her home. "Fine," she consented. "Just let me get the kids."

"No need. Jaz has her first lesson with the tutor and Chrissy had Caleb."

Seeing the look of distrust on Hermione's face he added. "It's only for a few hours. Now let's go!"

He got Hermione into the car and then drove out of the Manor's gates. He refused to tell Hermione their destination and even put a blinding spell on her, as they grew nearer. When she felt the engine die she asked for their location again. Draco ignored her while he opened her door, led her along a sidewalk, up a few stairs, and into a building.

He took the spell off and Hermione instantly recognized her old home—before she was married.

"What is this?" she asked in a whisper. Suddenly, she saw people filtering into the entranceway. Recognizing them all, Hermione gave a slight cry.

Her parents, Harry, Ron, Ginny, all the Weasleys in fact, and so many of her friends that she had no idea how he had gotten a hold of all of them. Instead of greeting her parents, whom as Muggles she hadn't seen since she was married, she turned, to everyone's surprise, to Draco and kissed him soundly.

"Thank you," she cried with her lips still to his. Then she ran out to her friends and family and cried as she was finally reunited with them all.

Draco stayed with Hermione as she spent time with her friends for over four hours before he told her that they should be heading back. She nodded and then met him at the door. To everyone's surprise he announced that they were all allowed to visit Hermione at the Manor.

When they were in the car Hermione kissed him again.

"Thank you so much, Draco," she said. "It meant so much to me."

He shrugged. "I love you," was all the reason he had.

Hermione smiled. "I love you, too," she whispered, finally able to believe that she was safe with him.

**A/N: Amber here... for once... and I don't have much to say. Only two chapters left after this, and then Ron Dies Alone Again (we are already planning a third and fourth in the series) and then Ditch. We're trying to wrap up some other stories but these characters take on a life of their own, dragging the plot with it, so we can't just tie up loose ends. There are constantly more of them! Alas, enjoy.**

Chocolate Lemons to all,

ShiverBoo


	14. The Spell's Secret

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Well, that's a lie. We own a lot of characters in this story, but if the other characters didn't exist in the first place, then we wouldn't have invented the others.**

**A/N: Well, this is the second to the last chapter, we hope you all enjoy.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**XIV. The Spell's Secret**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She was sleeping peacefully with her head against the car window when they arrived back at the Manor.

The fact that he had finally earned her trust made him incredibly happy.

He realized just how horribly he had treated her for the past four and a half years and wondered, even with what he had done, how she could ever trust a person like him. But he had changed. The spell had proved that. Proved that he was no longer cold-hearted and unloving, proved that he wasn't a self-absorbed wizard obsessed with his pureblood. He no longer was prejudice against Muggleborns—he was in love with one for Merlin's sake. He was a good father, he was trying to be a good husband after all the years he had been completely horrible to her, using her for his pleasure—not even caring how it affected her.

He had been exactly what the spell had shown when he had succumbed to it so long ago. He had been not only a protégé but a clone of his father.

He looked back over to the woman next to him and knew without a doubt that had it not been for this woman, he never would've changed.

He loved her even more for it.

He didn't want to wake his sleeping angel but they were back at the Manor and he was sure that she would be much more comfortable in the house.

He contemplated the many ways in which he could wake her and settled for a gentle kiss. She moaned and murmured into his mouth before opening her eyes.

"We're home, luv," he said softly.

She smiled. "Home."

They walked in together, Hermione leaning against him. When they reached the summit of the stairs, Hermione told Draco that she would be in the bedroom in a minute. She had to feed Caleb first. Draco acquiesced and went to their bedroom. He undressed and slid under the sheets, awaiting her return.

**Chocolate Lemons!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	15. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: We don't own Draco, Hermione, Harry or Pansy. Everyone else in this chapter is ours.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**XV. A New Beginning**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Good morning, love," Draco sighed softly as Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She smiled.

"Dad!" a young boy's voice shouted from outside the door. "Dad, Mum! Get up! We'll be late!"

Hermione laughed. "We'll be right out Caleb!" she called back. Draco groaned and rolled over and out of the bed. He dragged Hermione with him to take a shower.

When they were clean and clothed—a half an hour later—Caleb pulled them out of the house.

"I'm going to miss the train!" he complained.

"Quiet now," Draco said sternly. "Do you have all your things?"

Caleb nodded. "They're all already in the car."

"Jasmine?" Draco asked.

The Slytherin fourth-year nodded. "Yeah, Dad."

Hermione and Draco drove to King's Cross. Caleb nearly leaped out of the car.

They unpacked the trunks and cages from the car and headed down to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters.

"Hermione!" a voice called out. Harry Potter and his wife, Pansy, appeared from behind them. Hermione gave Harry a hug and smiled down at their eleven-year-old daughter.

"Hello, Charlotte," she smiled. Charlotte raised her gaze to meet Hermione. Then, noticing Caleb, her mood lightened.

"'Lo, Caleb," she said softly.

"Hey, Charlotte! Are you excited…?"

Their talk trailed off and the parents smiled.

"Another year," Draco laughed.

"Our first..." Pansy sighed as she watched her eldest child show off her new eagle owl.

"Yeah, but you two bunnies still have seven more still," Draco said with a smirk. "He's out last."

Harry grinned. "They have their whole lives still. This is just your last year with a first year."

Hermione was silent.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked. She met his eyes.

"It's not really our last…"

"What?" Draco asked, sounding surprised.

Hermione smiled.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

Draco looked like the cat that'd just licked the cream. "We have to tell the kids before they leave, come on." He grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her through the platform, away from the Potters.

They boarded the train and Hermione saw the platinum blond hair of her daughter.

"Ah!" Draco pointed and opened the compartment. "Jasmi…Jasmine Malfoy!" he shouted.

Hermione poked her head in the compartment just in time to see her daughter pull away from a scared looking boy.

"Hi, Dad," she smiled.

"What were you doing?" he demanded. The boy was still in the corner, obviously terrified of the Malfoy father.

Jaz shrugged. "He had the hiccups."

**The End**

**A/N: That's the end of Wedding Night 2. We hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Review and tellus what you thought.**

**'Ron Dies Alone, Again,' is going to be posted soon and after that is 'Ditch.'**

**Chocolate, Vanilla, Butterscotch and Strawberry Lemons!**

**Brittany and Amber (ShiverBoo)**


End file.
